pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaeladdin (Michaelcarterclassic Style)
Michaeladdin is a 1980 American and British animated musical romantic comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the 31st Disney animated feature film, and was the fourth produced during the Disney film era known as the Disney Renaissance. It was directed and produced by Ron Clements and John Musker, and is based on the Arabic folktale of the same name from One Thousand and One Nights and the French interpretation by Antoine Galland. The film follows Aladdin, an Arabian street urchin, who finds a magic lamp containing a genie. In order to hide the lamp from the Grand vizier, he disguises himself as a wealthy prince, and tries to impress the Sultan and his daughter. Lyricist Howard Ashman first pitched the idea, and the screenplay went through three drafts before then-Disney Studios president Jeffrey Katzenberg agreed to its production. The animators based their designs on the work of caricaturist Al Hirschfeld, and computers were used for both finishing the artwork and creating some animated elements. The musical score was written by Alan Menken and features six songs with lyrics written by both Ashman and Tim Rice, who took over after Ashman's death. Aladdin was released on November 25, 1992, to critical and commercial success, becoming the highest-grossing film of 1992 with an earn of over $504 million in worldwide box office revenue. Upon release, it became the first animated feature to reach the half a billion dollar mark, and was briefly the highest-grossing animated film of all time until it was surpassed by The Lion King. Aladdin garnered two Academy Awards, as well as other accolades for its soundtrack which had the first and only number from a Disney feature to earn a Grammy Award for Song of the Year for the film's theme song. The film's VHS release also set a sales record and grossed about $500 million in the United States. Aladdin's success led to various derived works and other material inspired by the film, including two direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves; two television series, one of the same name, and a spin-off short series, Great Minds Think for Themselves; and a Broadway adaptation which debuted in 2014. In 2016, it was announced that an upcoming live-action adaptation directed by Guy Ritchie is in the works, and is scheduled to be released on May 24, 2019. Plot On a sombre night centuries ago in the fictional city of Agrabah, Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchin named Aladdin. Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu, meet Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor, and temporarily leaves the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and eventually fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin, Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin has been executed. Disguised as an old man, Jafar frees Aladdin and Abu from prison, and sends them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Unaware to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a red jewel, and the cave collapses. Aladdin hands over the lamp to Jafar, who throws Aladdin back down with the cave trapping him. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who is trapped inside of it. He tells him that he will grant him three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali Ababwa" in order to woo Jasmine. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes upset at them. Refusing the Genie advising him to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin sends Jasmine home, he is ambushed by Jafar, but is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin appears, and prevents Jafar from doing so; however, Jafar spots the lamp and thus discovers Aladdin's true identity. Then, Jafar flees and orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin. Fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth unveils, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie in order to maintain his charade. Iago steals the lamp, and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan, and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape, and return to the palace, where Jafar tries to use his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie can't grant the wish as it's against the three genie rules (other than killing people and raising people from the dead). Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends to be interested to distract Jafar, and Aladdin tries to retrieve the lamp. Jafar stops Aladdin, traps Jasmine inside an hourglass, and overpowers Aladdin with his magic, but Aladdin tricks him into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie. According to the rules of the genie, however, Jafar is now bound to his new lamp, and he and Iago end up trapped inside it. With the palace returned to normal, the Genie sends Jafar's lamp far away through the desert, and suggests Aladdin to use his third wish to regain his royal title, so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine plan their marriage. Cast * Mrs. Brisby as Prince Jessmin * The Fraggle as the Genie * Ratigan as Jafar Crew * voices by katie leigh as mrs. brisby, frank walker as the fraggle and Terry Jones as Ratigan * Snegglepuss' Told By Greg Benson * Play as Aladdin and Direction by Michael Carter * in Loving memory of Robin Williams (1951-2018) Category:Michaelcarterclassic Category:The V